To Be Human
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Naraku had gotten the complete jewel. He made his wish. To be with Kikyo. Forever. None of them expected for Kikyo to bring back the undead with her. Can Sesshomaru and Kagome bring peace back to the Feudal era or will the undead remain to Kagome's time?


I own nothing.

I'm trying a new writing style with this one.

Here is my new story.

To be Human. Chapter one: Who lived?

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could. It was well passed the middle of the night.

Her legs nearly collapsing with each stride. She was exhausted.

Why?

She was being chased. Koga was after her.

Naraku had completed the jewel and made a wish.

 _To be with Kikyo. Forever._

However, it did not turn out like he thought it would.

Kikyo rose from her grave.

The jewel had given Kikyo a new body since her original had burned when she passed the first time. She did not take back part of Kagome's soul. But from that of her original reincarnation.

 _Rin._

Rin lived of course, though the event caused the girl pain. Sesshomaru couldn't tell why she was in pain.

Kikyo's body had looked as if she had never died the first time.

All the holder of the disease had to do, was draw blood on it's target.

With that, the live being died. Over the course of acouple minutes the body of the one that had been deceased would revive. Spreading the disease.

Thus, zombie-like beings now walked the earth in the feudal era of Japan.

 _But it would be resolved right? Everything was normal in her time. Could this have been what wiped out the demons?_

She did not know.

Kagome heard a growl behind her.

Koga was one of the walking dead.

She had noticed that when he came out of the brush. After that there were bits and pieces of decaying flesh on him. Even blood ran down his chin.

She couldn't purify him. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that since he was a Youkai that she could. But, she didn't know about humans.

She had used her spiritual energy to help her run. She charged her spiritual energy at her feet with each step.

She heard another growl behind her as she jumped out of the way of Koga's claws. She knew that Ginta and Hakhaku were also among the undead.

She didn't know how they had passed. Though knowing Koga, she assumed he died protecting his comrades. She knew he would fight tooth and nail to protect them.

Seeing him like this broke her heart.

Yes, killing him now would be a mercy. But, when she did try to aim her bow at him to finish him with her spiritual powers, she only saw his cocky smirk. She saw the Koga she once knew. He was her friend.

Kagome made it to a cliff. A lake was at it's bottom.

Kagome knew Koga would be coming out of the brush at any moment.

So, Kagome made a jump for it.

She fell twenty feet to the bottom.

A splash replaced her above the surface for a moment.

Kagome look up holding her nose under water to see if Koga would follow her.

She didn't see him jump. So she assumed he went off somewhere. Due to it being dark, she knew he couldn't see her in the lake. Even with his Youkai eye sight

She waited two minutes of holding her breath before she reached the surface.

She quietly inhaled.

She swam to the edge until she was able to walk out of the lake.

She outstretched her senses and sensed nothing nearby.

After wringing out her clothing and hair, she quickly went to a nearby cave. She laid down her weapons. Her bow and arrows, A sword, two daggers and four very small throwing knives in a pouch. She didn't worry about a fire. It would draw to much attention, she had plenty of blankets. She also formed a barrier around her and at the lip of the cave.

Luckily, she still had her yellow bag, even though the well had been permanently closed. She still wore her school uniform, but she had a black cloak over it that went down to her ankles with a hood. Her uniform was not exposed while walking.

She didn't know how many of her friends had lived. She got separated from the others two months ago. Though, this had been going on for about a year now.

She hadn't seen Sesshomaru's pack in about three months.

Then, a certain thought crossed her mind.

 _What if Inuyasha was like Koga?_

The thought alone made her draw in her knees to her chest. She had wondered about that many times.

She started to tear up.

 _What about Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara? What about Sesshomaru and his pack?_

 _Was she alone? Ugh, she just wanted to go home. She would rather be dealing with Naraku back before he got the jewel._

 _Wait, was Naraku even still alive? Surely not. If so, wouldn't he be like Kikyo or Koga and his comrades?_

 _So many questions. No answers followed._

She decided that in the morning she would continue looking.

* * *

She woke to a few growling sounds in the middle of the night.

Kagome lightly groaned.

A few dead beings were probably outside.

She masked her scent and aura completely. She quietly went towards the opening.

She heard another growl as the earth lightly shook from an attack.

She peeped out of the lip of the cave.

Ah-Un was shooting lightning attacks as the dead as they ran at the dragon.

There was twenty of them.

 _Did the Dragon Youkai know she was there? Where was Sesshomaru and his other pack?_

Kagome's eyes widened.

 _If Sesshomaru was amoung the undead then he would be a formidable foe._

 _But he wasn't among them. She was sure of it! Just like Inuyasha. They both were too strong for that._

Ah-Un growled out as an undead leaped over their heads.

Kagome drew back an arrow and aimed at it. She quickly fired.

The weak demon was purified.

Kagome put her bow over her shoulder and drew her sword to run and help the Two headed dragon.

Ah-Un eyed her quietly for a second and went back to fighting.

The young Miko did not smell like a corpse. They knew she was in the cave. But it had been some time since they had seen her. Her power had grown.

They moved to assist the Miko in taking out the rest of the undead demons.

After many blast of Spiritual enegry and Ah-Un's lightning attack the clearing was cleared.

Kagome turned towards the two headed dragon.

She walked up to them with her hands outstretched to make them aware that she meant no harm.

Once close enough, she moved her hands to slightly before they touched either dragon's head.

Ah moved to press his forehead against her knuckles where she moved to touch his mane.

Ah, made a pleased growl.

 _Un still eyed the woman caustiously as her hand was before him._

 _He watched her give her attention to Ah._

 _She was still such a naive little creature, he could have made a move of attack while she showed his brother attention. Not that he would._

 _The time in this world had gotten harder to live in. Since the demon, He believe his master called him Naraku, had showed what his true intentions were and wished on the Shikon No Tama things had taken a turn for the worst._

Un, had heard the miko speak. He watched her.

"I won't hurt you I promise" She said.

Un snorted.

He already knew that.

He leaned toward her hand and allowed her fingers to graze his mane.

She looked at Un in his eyes.

"Is your master nearby? Is anyone from your pack not like them?" Kagome asked nodding her head in the direction behind her towards the undead-Now completely dead bodies.

Ah lightly shook his head.

The miko's face warped into a look of confusion.

Un rolled his eyes.

 _Jaken had gotten it first._

 _He decided that he wanted to tell their master how weak Rin was._

 _Their master kicked Jaken to the next clearing over. Their master had expected the imp to come back._

 _What their master didn't expect was to have kicked Jaken to his death._

 _The clearing was full of the undead._

 _Jaken came back as a part of the undead. The first one he attacked was Rin._

 _When the imp had entered the clearing, his master noticed him wobbling back. He didn't pay attention to the Imp in scent or aura._

 _Their master paid for it with Rin's life._

 _Once her blood was drew she quickly passed._

 _The two heads had no idea if she was part of undead. The undead had followed Jaken. They got seperated from their master._

"I don't know if your pack is alive, but since your the only one I know, can I stay with you? Please?" She asked.

Ah-Un both nodded their heads.

Hopefully soon, they would run into someone they knew. Kagome knew it wouldn't be long due to the fact that she had already seen two of her old friends though only one was alive.


End file.
